I'm Going to Camp Great!
by SoMuchToHide
Summary: Alana Sophia Murray somehow ends up at Camp Rock.Will she fit in?Who will she befriend?And what will she do when not one but two of the Connect 3 show a interest in her?What ever happened to Smitchie or even Mitchie..read to find out, give chance please
1. Characters

**Intro  
Character Profile  
****Alana Sophia Murray:**

16 years old, slightly tanned skin, straight dark brown hair with side bangs, and chocolate brown eyes. Layered and feathered hair. Sarcastic, Goofy, Silly,Smart, caring, friendly, goes with the flow, and likes to laugh. Likes to read, write, loves music, travelling, art,etc. Shy,optimistic, sees the good in everyone else. Defiant, Stubborn. Unsure of herself. Has low self esteem. Loves her friends. Once she loves someone gives everything. Secretly and unsecretly very talented. Confident. Very talkative. Loves to talk. Hyper and random. Daydreamer. Free spirited and very witty.

**What Others calls her**:Bella, Clumsy, Damsel In Distress, Miss Organised, The Helper, Agony Aunt,Lana,Lang, Soph,Golden Voice,Tinker bell,Princess,  
A, S, Baby A, Baby S, Murray, Clever, Smarty Pants, Sarcastic One, Mother, Immature, Mature, The Baby, Daddy's little girl, , A Coffee Addict, Lorelai Gilmore.

**Ms Pierce**- About 30 something. Blonde shoulder length hair, and green eyes. Smart, sarcastic, friendly, likes to laugh, and caring. Easy Going,Goes with the flow, laid back, Likes to make everyone laugh. Loves Alana as a friend.

**What Others Call Her: **Pierce,P,Ms,Ms Pierce.

**And the rest you know...you know...but let me just put their names down.  
First the one and only:CONNNECT THREE***SAID IN A ANNOUNCEMENT TONE***  
Shane Gray  
Nate  
Jason  
****Now the others:****  
Mitchie Torres  
Tess Tyler  
Caitlyn Gellar  
Connie Torres  
Margaret Dupree  
Ella Pador  
Lola Scott  
Barron James  
Sander Loya  
Brown Cesario**

****

So will they accept Sophia?And more importantly who will?

Feedback Appreciated so please review!!=)


	2. Arriving

She bounced off the bus. Her hair bouncing with her. She took a deep breath as she looked around. Teens everywhere. Teens who were chatting to each other excitedly-who probably knew each other already. Meaning she was the new girl. Meaning attention on her. Something she hated.  
She saw boys and girls dancing, showing off their moves and back flipping._'Whoa!I could never do that. Impressive.'_She thought her eyes widening.  
"Oh so there you are."Someone called coming up.  
"Um here I am."  
"Hi!I'm Ms Pierce. I'm sorta kinda like the welcoming committee. I'll be showing you around."  
"Oh."Sophia shook the hand that Ms Pierce had put in front of her.  
Both of them walked around. Ms Pierce showing her around and talking. Sophia saying yes every moment. She tried to listen she really did but she was just stuck in La La Land. She smiled to herself.  
"So this is your room."Ms Pierce called breaking Sophia out of her thoughts.  
"Huh. Oh. This is very nice thank you."  
"Unusually you got your own room. And it's very big and nice. Wanna trade."She suggested jokily.  
"Hmmm. Let me think about it."She put a finger to her chin and looked around.  
"Nope!"  
"Hmmp. Fine be like that."  
They both burst out laughing.  
"I like you Murray."  
"Thanks I guess."  
"I think you'll like it here and if you ever need anything and that's _anything _don't be afraid to ask me."

Sophia nodded before ms pierce turned to leave. She offered a smile and then shut the door behind her.

The first thing Sophia done was collapse on her bed exhausted.  
"Wow. I'm finally here Camp Rock. Weird."She said to herself looking up at the ceiling.  
"So tired."She scanned on her iTouch before settling on This Is Your Life by Switchfoot.  
She looked around once again. This will be her sanctuary for another month or two.  
"Hello Camp Rock. I have arrived. Now I should say that in a non creepy way."She giggled to herself before going to unpack.

**Chapter 1...how is it...please review..=)**


	3. Crazy Teenager

(Sun rising,then zooms into a room with Sophia lying on her bed asleep a book next to her open)  
The sun slowly came through the window and graced her fair skin. The sudden light forced Sophia to open her eyes.  
She rubbed them softly and looked around.  
"Hmm must have fell asleep while reading the book. Jet Lag."She gave out a yawn and jumped into the shower. She then changed clothes. Black boyfriend jeans and a white flowy top with a black braces on top. She put on her eye liner and lip gloss the only form of make up she would ever wear. Let her hair to dry naturally and put in her earrings.  
She was not that tired now. But needed one thing. She grabbed her itouch and looked through her music. Before suddenly sprinting out of the room.  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
**"So the pancakes for breakfast with orange juice alright?Dan get the flour,Millie the eggs and Ben the milk."She walked around the room stirring.  
"Gosh if only i could beat faster."She muttered to herself.  
The rest of the kitchen staff ran around getting everything arranged. Tony came and grabbed the pot from Connie before she could harm herself any more.  
"That's my job."He said softly as he gave her a smile.  
"Oh. Oh Yh. Sorry Tony."She gave an apologetic smile

She began wiping the counter when suddenly bang!The whole kitchen staff looked around to find-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
"**Coffee. Coffee. Coffee."Sophia said again and again like a mantra as she followed Connie around the Kitchen.

"NO!NO!NO!"She imitated Sophia as she shook her head at her.

"Please. How can you deprive a lonely girl of her lifeline?"

"I can if the girl has had about 2 cups of coffee."She said firmly.

"Please. Please. Please"

"And once again NO!"

Sophia gave up and tried another strategy.

"I'm new here I've never come before and then i fell asleep ad it's my first day and i need coffee and i need coffee and I'm so tired and i just need COFEEE!"

When Connie simply ignored her she then got a brilliant idea.  
She got a piece of paper and asked Connie for her birth sign.  
"Why on earth would you want my birth sign?"  
When Sophia wouldn't quit she relented and gave her her sign.  
"Scorpio."She said with a sigh going back to her work.  
"Ooh look what it says here. She pretended to read the News Paper."Give the crazy teenager her lifeline I mean coffee and she'll go away."  
Connie looked at her narrowing her eyes while the staff were watching on in silent amusement.  
"Fine."Connie came over and poured Sophia the coffee."Last Cup."She warned Sophia.  
Sophia nodded and yelled "Success!"While she pumped her fist into the air.  
Connie continued wiping the counter and tried to hide the smile that came onto her face.  
Sophia sipped on her coffee while closing her eyes dreamily.  
"Mmmm."Everyone softly laughed at her while she was blissfully unaware of this.  
Connie gave everyone the look that says '_Get back to work people'_ Everyone got back to work and the buzz in the kitchen which this girl had paused, resumed.  
The bell rang and Sophia jumped out of her seat.  
"Geez, I don't think I should have given you all the substance."  
"Heavenly substance."Sophia corrected her.  
"Whatever it is."Connie grumbled while she rolled her eyes.  
"Got to go. Thanks everyone."She yelled as she ran from there.  
Connie tried hiding a smile but the kitchen staff could see she couldn't.  
That girl was surely something. Connie smiled while shaking her head and silently laughing.

**How is it...please review...thank you for reading..: )**


End file.
